


To Watch the Setting Sun

by Harry1981



Series: When the Sun Rises [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confusion, Domestic Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Dorks in Love, Drama, Dwarf Courting, Dwarf Culture & Customs, F/M, First Dates, Hinted smut, Hobbit Courting, Hobbit Culture & Customs, It's more humour than the actual things, Kili is a dork, Kili is a sweetheart, Kíli/Tauriel Fluff, Love, M/M, Post-Quest of Erebor, Romance, Sassy Bilbo Baggins, Thorin Feels, Thorin is a Softie, Young Bilbo Baggins, fili is done, just sayin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry1981/pseuds/Harry1981
Summary: When Kili is desperately in love, Bilbo remembers what it was like to be that young and in love. As he reminisces, he and Thorin come to disagree on certain events. But disagreements are not necessarily a bad thing. They can be enlightening, and oh so helpful.Part of When the Sun Rises series. You can try reading it as standalone, and if nothing makes sense, do check out the first story!
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies)
Series: When the Sun Rises [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899205
Comments: 29
Kudos: 57





	1. The Difference in memory

**Author's Note:**

> I was, under no circumstances, going to let valentine's Day pass without a fic. Welcome back, babies!!!! Your reviews are still keeping me alive and oh my God! You all are so awesome. 
> 
> The sequel is in works, and I have taken a break from posting fanfic so that I can write. But then I have taken about two internships, which are also about writing so I don't get time to write. Sundays are off so here I am, posting a lovely new story for you all. 
> 
> This will be two or three chapters, and I may update this tomorrow or after six months. Who knows! Life is unpredictable. 
> 
> So leave behind a review! I love you all and thank you so much for constant encouragement!

Kili, son of Dis, daughter of Thrain, was madly in love. Not that it was a piece of mindblowing news- anybody who had spotted him knew he was head over heels in love with the she-elf. It was the way he looked at her with those big, bulging puppy eyes. They were not only cute but also filled with such longing that they even melted his Grandfather Thrain’s heart. The older dwarf had sighed and patted Kili on the head as if he were a dog and Kili had all but purred.

But yes, the matter in hand. Kili was unbelievably in love with Tauriel. And he wanted to do something for her. It was only right. Their interaction had been limited on the battlefield, smiles over killing orcs and love words hidden behind the normal conversation. Then the battle had happened, and when winter had set in, both were busy with their respective duties. Kili had to trail behind his cousin Vorin in order to learn the intricacies of Erebor as a kingdom, and Tauriel, after being banished from the Woodland Realm, had decided to settle down in Dale.

Bard had made her the Captain of Guard and an instructor for all recruits. He would have usually taken the role of training younger recruits upon himself, but with added Lordship on his shoulder, it was only inevitable that he needs to delegate that position.

That certainly brought the two star crossed lovers closer, but their interaction was...limited. On multiple occasions, Kili had been so stumped at seeing Tauriel that he had walked into a pillar, got his elbow into his food, fallen face flat on the floor and lost in a fight with Dwalin. Which, well, he always lost with Dwalin but that particular time he fought like a newborn kid.

“Pathetic,” Dwalin had growled and sent a stink eye to the red-headed elf.

It wasn’t as if Tauriel fared any better. Elves were known to be the epitome of grace; yet, Bard’s children had seen her snort at one of Kili’s absolutely terrible jokes. She had tripped over a log as big as Dwalin’s arms because her eyes were fixed on Kili showing off his archery skills and she even stumbled upon her words when he said she ‘shine brighter than the biggest star in the sky’.

If the Elvenking knew what displays Tauriel was putting out in the world, he would have disowned her all over again.

Frerin and Bard, her only two friends had snickered as they saw her behave like a love-struck fool. She had hit them both over their heads, but that did not stop the rumours.

Which was how Kili found himself sprawled on the floor, looking longingly at the outside world through the window in his Uncles’ bedroom. Bilbo was settled on the bed, his bump getting bigger by each day. He had a book in hand graphite to scribble thoughts at the margins.

Fili was sitting on his own chair beside the bed, cleaning his sword. Vorin had joined them for this particular peaceful evening, sitting on Bilbo’s other side and peeping over his shoulder to read what he read.

Kili finally rolled on his stomach, head cradled between his hands. His mind usually brimmed with ideas- of mischief, of plans, even of serious things like a good treaty and diplomacy. But that eve, his head was as empty as a dry well. There was nothing that came to his mind, except for the laughing face of his beloved. How the red hair flowed in the wind when she smiled. When she would slowly push back the strands of her hair and smile softly. The tip of her ears would turn red whenever someone could compliment her, and, and, and...

“Down to Earth, Kili?”

The prince looked up, blinking owlishly. Bilbo, Vorin and Fili were staring at him expectantly. When he heard someone clear their throat behind him, Kili turned to see Thorin looking pointedly where he lay.

“Thorin!” Kili immediately sat up, letting his Uncle move, “When did you get here?”

“When you were longingly staring at the window,” he muttered before a smile graced his face and he pressed a kiss to Bilbo’s temple, “Hello, _Ghivashel_.”

“Hello, dear.”

Thorin smiled, before nodding to his nephews, “Fili. Vorin. And our new carpet, apparently.”

Fili burst out in laughter as Kili pouted, “I am not a carpet.”

“Are you sure?” Thorin asked with a raised eyebrow, “Because it is usually carpets which lay spread on the ground.”

“Meanie,” muttered Kili, earning a chuckle from Vorin. He threw his cousin a betrayed look, but Vorin merely shrugged. He muttered ‘traitors’, shaking his head.

With the roll of eyes, Thorin lightly kicked Kili. The said Prince yelped, then glared at Thorin. Letting out a huff, he scrambled over on the bed and nestled himself in Bilbo’s lap. The Hobbit sighed, before setting aside his book and gently running his hands through Kili's disastrous example of hair.

“Whatever did you see in him?” Kili asked in a mock-whisper, “He is rude.”

Thorin decided that it was not a compliment he was willing to think about. He merely settled down on Bilbo’s other side and turned to Fili to talk about State matters and whatnot.

Bilbo sighed, holding thorin’s hand with his free one, “Just someone I could love.”

For the first time, Vorin spoke up, “Forgive me, but that sounds like an exaggeration.”

Bilbo glared half-heartedly at his other nephew. If he had learnt anything about Vorin in all the days he had spent with him, it was the fact that he was as mischievous as Kili and Fili. Quick with tongue too, just like his father. He blended easily with this newfound family, like his mother Dreya did. Even though he had been wary of them initially, the time had brought the youngest Durin under quite close to everyone else.

“Thorin is quite lovely and just the dwarf for me.”

Thorin smiled, looking back, “Thank you for defending my honour, _Amralime_.”

“My pleasure, love.”

Kili groaned, “You two are so sweet! It isn’t fair!”

Bilbo raised an eyebrow, “And why is that exactly?”

“Because I want to have this with Tauriel!” cried Kili, pouting all the way, “But she is so...”

“Beautiful?” asked Vorin.

“Otherworldy,” offered Bilbo.

“Starlight,” teased Fili.

“An elf,” muttered Thorin disdainfully.

Bilbo swatted Thorin’s arms as Kili said, “Perfect.”

He turned on his stomach, looking up at his Uncles, “How in the name of Mahal did you two get this? Were you always so perfect? So well-matched?”

To everyone’s utmost surprise, Thorin let out a bellowing laugh. Fili and Kili both jumped at the noise, looking at each other in shock. Thorin hardly ever laughed anymore. It was surreal. Bilbo muttered something under his breath as Thorin continued to laugh.

It was loud, like rocks falling from a height, and full of humour. Tears prickled the corner of his eyes and Thorin had to clutch his side, muttering, ‘pain’ as he continued to laugh.

Finally done with the display, Bilbo hit Thorin over his head, “It isn’t funny!”

Thorin shook his head, “No, no. It is hilarious. Mahal!”

Fili looked from one uncle to another, “I don’t understand.”

Thorin clapped him on his shoulder, “It’s not...oh Mahal...it’s just, if anyone from the Shire heard you say that, Kili, they would lose their mind.”

Kili frowned, “Why is that?”

“Because we are far from well-matched, according to the Shire,” Bilbo snorted, “And it isn’t funny Thorin. It is very serious.”

Thorin chuckled, “No it’s not. Bilbo, you have to say it is a bit amusing.”

Bilbo snorted, “Maybe. Just a tad bit.”

“I am utterly lost,” Vorin frowned, “Why aren’t the two fo you well-matched? Because he is a dwarf?”

“The dwarf bit was not as much of a problem as the leaving bit was,” sniffed Bilbo, “The whole of Shire, for the entirety of our courtship, believed that Thorin was not serious about us. Which was bad because I was a star-struck fool, just like Kili here, and every Hobbit knew it.”

“Technically there was no courtship,” pointed out Thorin, putting an arm around Bilbo’s shoulder, “And I think that was the problem.”

Bilbo hummed, “The wedding shut them up though.”

“Until the very end, Hobbits like Lobelia still believed that it was all a ruse.”

Bilbo hissed, “Lobelia can eat dung. I don’t care what she thinks. Why, even the Baggins accepted you. Proper ones, that is.”

“Merely because I knew the recipe.”

“Also because you were well mannered. Of course, your travelling was not considered very respectful but then both Tooks and Baggins knew you were a King so that had some value.”

“I am so lost,” said Fili, looking at Kili with a frown, “Do you know what’s happening here?”

Kili shook his head.

“Wait a moment,” said Vorin, jumping away from Thorin, “What do you mean you had no courtship? How did you even marry without a courtship?”

Bilbo paused at that. He scratched his chin lightly, before turning to Thorin with a raised eyebrow. The Dwarf spluttered as all three pairs of eyes landed on him.

“Um...well...we did, um court. Just, well, not officially.”

“Why not?” asked Vorin, still confused. He for the life of him could not imagine why someone would marry before courting.

“Because,” Thorin said, suddenly out of breath, “well...I had to live in Ered Luin...Bilbo in the Shire...it was not very...practical.”

Bilbo snorted, shaking his head, “We never had anything official. The fact we got a wedding was surprise enough.”

Fili frowned, “You mentioned that. But if you did not court, how did you exchange gifts? How did you know you were right for each other?”

“Dwarves,” Bilbo muttered, “making everything unnecessarily complicated. We simply went out.”

“Went out where?” asked Kili.

Bilbo huffed, “Not anywhere. it’s a phrase. it’s when two Hobbist go out to spend some time together and decide if they are good with each other or not. Courting gifts come later and are not very necessary. But well, Pa did make Mum a whole house, so that was a feat in itself. Hobbits don’t usually worry about those things. They just spend time together, and if they like each other families get involved and the wedding is fixed. If the parties want, they exchange some gifts, but it’s not necessary. So essentially, we got together the Hobbit way.”

“But!” Vorin looked at two, “How do you even know if the other person is truthful without the Providence gifts? The Gift of Heart? The Gift of-”

“Vorin,” Thorin smiled softly, taking Bilbo’s hand in his own, “You will find Hobbits are very simple creatures. They laugh, they eat and they enjoy their lives.”

That only made the three Durin princes even more confused. But Bilbo was smiling, leaning over Thorin’s shoulder, “Yes. We are not very fond of changes, but we do accept what’s coming.”

Letting out a small chuckle, Bilbo looked up at Thorin, “Do you remember our first time?”

Fili’s eyes widened, “Please! Spare us the details! We are still young!”

Thorin hit Fili love his head, “He isn’t talking about that, and even if he were you would be the last person to hear about it.”

“Who would be the first?” muttered Kili, ignored by all.

“I mean our first outing,” clarified Bilbo, “It was a, well, disaster.”

“Come on, Bilbo, it wasn’t that bad.”

Bilbo raised an eyebrow, “Thorin, we got lost at night. How is that not bad.”

That immediately got everyone’s notice.

“Lost at night?”

“What does that even mean?”

“What were you even doing!”

“Hush!” Bilbo said loudly, quieting everyone, “Well, it was bad.”

Thorin frowned, “Are we talking about the same time?”

“The picnic at the River?”

“Yes,” frowned Thorin, “I remember it to be quite delightful. One of the reasons I asked you for another time immediately.”

“Oh!” Bilbo looked at Thorin, surprised, “I thought you asked me because you were feeling pity. To be honest, with all your growling and my complaining, I thought you were going to leave me.”

Before Thorin and Bilbo could continue their conversation, Kili jumped in, eyes wide, “What happened?”

They looked around to find all three of the Dwarves looking at the two in interest. Bilbo turned to Thorin, a question in his eyes. Thorin shrugged, letting Bilbo take control.

“Well,” Bilbo settled back, hand over his stomach, “It happened something like this...”

* * *

_The kiss in the forge had left Bilbo breathless. The feeling of Thorin all around him was overwhelming. It made him giddy, the tween excitement coursing through his veins._

_They had decided on a night out after Thorin got free from his job and Bilbo had completed his own work. When Bilbo told his mother, Belladonna had cried out in surprise, bringing him into a tight hug. Once free, she immediately bustled around in the kitchen, ready to fix a good picnic for her son and his lover._

_Bilbo had rolled his eyes and told her that no, Thorin was not yet his lover. They had just started. Belladonna had shut him up with a smack of a spoon over his head and told him to get his best waistcoat out. No son of Bungo Baggins was going to go out looking like a clumsy fauntling._

_He rolled his eyes but secretly allowed himself to smile. His mother had become quite lost in her own after her Da had passed on, and watching her move around with such vigour made Bilbo all happy._

_The time passed on, yet seemed to fly. Before he knew it, he was standing in front of his mirror with only his trousers and an undershirt on. His hair, having just been washed, was messy and hardy proper. Not that he cared about such, but he needed to make an impression. With all the shenanigans he had gotten into around Thorin, it was really a miracle he was still willing to take him out._

_The_ _re was a knock on the main door_ _, but Bilbo paid it no heed. He could hear her mother shuffle around and open the door, and heard a loud exclaim. It must be one of the many extended relatives._

_He was just putting on a cream shirt when a knock sounded on his door. Buttoning it, he said, “Mum, a moment!”_

_There was another knock. Bilbo groaned. Leaving the shirt half-open, he walked over to tell her mother that it would take him some time and she can entertain whichever Hobbir had decided to grace them with their presence._

_Only, it was Thorin on the other side. And he was gorgeous._

_His hair was pulled back in a braid Bilbo had sometimes seen on lasses, the very thin one that crossed over each other. It had always looked lovely to gaze at, but Thorin looked exceptionally beautiful. He wore a dark green tunic for a change and had cleaned over well. Bilbo opened his mouth to say something, but Thorin beat him to it._

“ _Your buttons are open.”_

_Bilbo’s eyes widened, and he hurriedly walked back to put on his buttons. Oh, whatever must Thorin be thinking! There he was, dressed like a King he was supposed to be and here stood Bilbo, half-dressed and gaping like a fish._

“ _I am terribly sorry, I was just getting dressed. I thought it was Mum and I was going to tell her to give me more time but oh, she never listens! She must have sent you inside, she knew I wasn’t ready oh, Mum! She might have married a Baggins but she is a Took all right. And I thought my Took cousins were bad. No sir, it just happens to run in the blood.”_

_By the time he finished, his cheeks were red from embarrassment and breathlessness. When he finally dared to look up, Thorin was smiling._

_He must surely think Bilbo was a right fool._

“ _You tend to ramble when you are feeling the high of emotions,” he pointed out, before shaking his head slightly, “I will leave you to get ready.”_

_With a slight bow, Thorin walked out, closing the door behind him. Once he was sure he was alone, bilbo let out a groan and settled down on the bed._

_This was going to be a disaster._

* * *

“That’s not how I remember that,” Thorin said softly.

Bilbo looked up, frowning, “The events are wrong?”

“No, the events are right,” Thorin said slowly, “The emotions, though...”

* * *

_Thorin Oakenshield was scared. He was scared out of his mind. He was going out to spend a night with his One and he was terribly scared._

_He had asked one of the Boffins lasses to do his hair, and she had maid what she called a ‘fishtail’. It wasn’t bad looking, per se, it was just...not what Thorin would have gone for. Maybe brushed it a bit and put on his braids, but never pull it all back._

_He had decided on wearing the same dark blue tunic, but the Boffin lass- her name was Cherry- had shaken her head._

“ _Absolutely not, Master Oakenshield!” She had said, aghast, “You are going out with Bilbo. It’s a special occasion. You need something special.”_

_Thorin only had a few set of clothes, with a special Blue tunic which he wore if he had to attend a formal meeting and a dark green tunic which he Dis had forcefully bought for him. Dwalin had laughed when he saw it and said he looked like an elf. Needless to say, he did not like that tunic after that. But Dis had insisted he take it, and so when Cherry pulled that out, Thorin had to bite back a groan._

_Getting ready was an easy job, and he was ready to go, even if he was not very happy with his dress. Cherry stopped him and pushed a bunch of flowers in his hand._

“ _Give this to Mrs Baggins,” Cherry said seriously, “it’s only right.”_

_If there was one thing Thorin knew, it was that flowers were important to Hobbits. So he shut his mouth, nodded and went on._

_With every step that brought him close to Bag End, Thorin’s heart beat fast. He was less nervous when fighting a battle._

_When he finally reached Bag End, Thorin had to take deep breaths to calm himself down. Mahal, he was a grown dwarf but he felt like a child asking his father for some goodies._

_Gathering all his courage, Thorin knocked on the door._

_There was no response._

_Was he not expected? Was there a miscommunication? Mahal, what is Bilbo had not informed Mrs Baggins about their outing? Cherry had made it seem like a big deal but it could just very easily be small-_

_He found himself knocking again. Soon enough, there was shuffling on the other side. That did not help ease Thorin’s nerves. If he were in Ered Luin, he would have asked Dwalin for a spar. None of the Hobbits was well versed with weapons and the only one that knew the basics, well..._

_The door burst open, and the smiling face of Mrs Baggins looked up at him._

“ _Master Thorin!”_

_So he was expected. Great._

_Thorin tried to put on a smile, but he wasn’t sure if he succeeded. Mrs Baggins, thankfully, did not take notice of it._

“ _Oh, are those for me?” she said, looking at the flowers, “Oh, so lovely. Do come in!”_

_Thorin followed the shorter Hobbit around. She was so full of life and excited._

“ _Bilbo is just in his room. Why don’t you go get him?”_

_That was not a good idea. Thorin wanted to shake his head, say no. He needed to gather his thoughts and plan something before getting to meet Bilbo._

_None of those thoughts mattered as Belladonna pushed him to the door. How such a small creature could have so much strength, Thorin did not know. What he did know was that the next moment he was standing outside a door and someone was humming inside._

_It was a very low voice, and the tune was unidentifiable. Yet, Thorin found himself easing to it. The melody calmed his nerves, and a small smile involuntarily spread on his face. He did not need much courage to knock on the door. When the door opened though, oh._

_Thorin had spent ages with Bilbo Baggins- in his forge, near the river. All the times he had seen him, the Hobbit had been radiant. Yet, at the moment, Thorin could not find himself to actually speak._

_Bilbo’s hair was slightly damp, sticking to his forehead. His mouth was parted open in surprise, and he was in the process of getting ready. The tip of his ears was slightly pink, and Thorin had to control his urge to touch it. Bilbo looked divine, in the dark brown trousers and cream shirt, and by the looks of it, he was going to wear a dark brown waistcoat as well. Thorin could imagine him in the attire, and it just knocked the air out of his lungs._

_When Bilbo began to speak, Thorin found himself smiling. It was just so Bilbo- rambling when he becomes excited or embarrassed. His hands flailed as he tried to explain the situation and he was pacing in the room. When he finally stopped, his cheeks were pink, and Thorin had a very strong urge to just hug him._

“ _You tend to ramble when you are feeling the high of emotions,” Thorin said aloud, unable to hold his thoughts to himself anymore. He wanted to say so much more, ‘It’s so adorable. You are adorable. I don’t mind you seeking half-dressed, you are beautiful.’_

_His mind slowly delved into areas which he did not want to think about at the moment, not when Bilbo was there and there was a bed and just- no. Shaking his head slightly, Thorin dared to look at Bilbo, “I will leave you to get ready.”_

_He gave Bilbo a short bow, hoping Bilbo could not hear his thoughts. They were embarrassing and childish, and too much. Once he had closed the door behind him, Thorin leaned his head on the wall and took in a deep breath._

_It was going to be a memorable night._

* * *

“Oh.”

The tip of Bilbo’s ears were red, and Thorin slightly brushed his fingers there. Bilbo squeaked, hitting Thorin on the shoulder as the Dwarf laughed.

It was Fili’s sigh which brought the two out of their dreamscape. They looked over to see him shaking his head, “How can you make thoughts like that sound so romantic, Thorin?”

“I am still struggling with that fact that _Thorin_ was feeling nervous,” muttered Kili, looking at the two of them.

Vorin had shifted close to Kili at some point, looking at Thorin and Bilbo in awe, “What...what happened next?”


	2. A Night spent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi hi! Have fun!

_Bilbo walked out of his room. He was perfectly presentable. His hair was combed, his fluffy curls just right. The brown waistcoat and the brown trousers were were pressed. His feet hair were brushed and did not look like a bird’s nest._

_Now only if he could calm his erratic heart._

_The voice of his mother’s rich laughter brought Bilbo out of his dreams. With a deep sigh, Bilbo leaned on the doorway. The beginning of the night had already been so obscure, he did not know how he was going face Thorin anymore._

_But he had to. Bilbo was a Baggins and a Took, and if nothing else he was going to face his fears._

_Standing up straight, Bilbo took in deep breaths. Then, he pulled his waistcoat, straightened his collar and walked on as a Hobbit with a mission._

_Belladonna Took was sitting on the chair beside the fireplace, and Thorin sat just across from her. They were bent over some papers. If Bilbo had to hazard a guess he would say they were sharing cultural secrets, considering how much his mother liked that sort of thing._

_The bright light only added to Thorin’s beauty. There was a smile tugging at the end of his lips and amusement dancing in his eyes. Bilbo watched him chuckle as his mother pointed some things out._

_He shook his head and looked up, when Thorin’s eyes landed on him. Bilbo smiled softly, watching the Dwarf in adoration._

_Of course, being at home meant he could not enjoy the peace reigning for a while. His mother immediately caught up on the staring match. She got up with a loud call of Bilbo._

_Bilbo walked in, a pleasant smile on his face. The smile would have lasted, had he not spotted what lay between his mother and Thorin._

“ _MUM!”_

_He quickly gathered all his childhood drawings and stories, paper crumbling in his hold, “What, what are you doing?”_

“ _I was just showing Thorin some your early creations!” she said with a wiggle of eyebrows, Oh, bloody Took blood._

“ _They are quite...unique.”_

_Bilbo wanted the ground to swallow him whole. His early stories were quite am embarrassment- he had written of himself as a hero of old, battling orcs and wolves, befriending men, Elves and Dwarves. He was pretty sure he had written of a Dwarf marrying an elf at a certain point, especially after hearing the tale of their enmity. There was a large battle there, with the Elf almost dying (because Bilbo did not know what immortal meant), the Dwraf saving their life (his sense of magic might just be a bit askew) and then the two getting married after the elf offered the Dwarf a piece of gold._

_His childhood perceptions were not very right._

“ _I am so sorry!” muttered Bilbo, pushing the paper inside the table drawers, “May we, um, leave? If you are ready?”_

_Thorin nodded, getting up. Bilbo gently played with his fingers, trying to remove the embarrassment from his system completely. Of course, his mother had to make it worse by offering them a picnic basket._

“ _We aren’t going out for the whole night!” Bilbo protested as she pushed the basket in Thorin’s hands._

“ _But you won’t be back home for Dinner or Supper!” Belladonna tutted, “Master Thorin, makes sure he eats, will you?”_

_Thorin opened his mouth to say something, but then decided against it, “Of course Mrs Baggins.”_

_Bilbo was suitably done. He grabbed Thorin’s arms and dragged him out of the smial. His mother continued to shout and Thorin was trying to be polite, but oh, that was just it!_

* * *

“I was so angry at Mum,” muttered Bilbo, crossing his arms.

Thorin shook his head, running a hand through Bilbo’s curls, “Those things were creative, for a child.”

“You wrote of a Dwarf and an Elf getting married?” Kili asked, his eyes bulging out.

Vorin was grinning widely as Fili clutched his side. Thorin muttered under his breath as Bilbo continued to turn red.

“It was just, well, very romantic for me as a child,” muttered Bilbo, playing with his fingers “two enemies, finally coming together. Quite lovely if you ask me.”

“Never thought it would come true,” Thorin muttered with a huff.

But Kili barely paid attention to his Uncle. He clutched Bilbo’s hands and pulled himself closer, “What did you write?”

“Oh, Kili,” Bilbo patted his head, “I was a faunt when i wrote that story. It is very childish, and certainly not something that you would like.”

Before he could respond, Vorin cut in, “But if you are really that desperate, we can get Tauriel to offer you some raw gold. Maybe that would be a good courting gift.”

That made Fili burst into another peal of laughter as Bilbo muttered to himself and Kili pouted. Thorin just rubbed Bilbo’s back, huffing at the whole things.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Fili said, “What happened then? Did you go out?”

For some reason, that had Thorin turning red and Bilbo letting out a huff, “We did go out, all right. And then your Uncle made us lose our path.”

“I did not lose the path.”

“you missed the turning.”

“I knew where we were going.”

“You lost the turning Thorin. Twice.”

Kili let out a cackle, “Yes. Amad says Thorin’s sense of direction is most skewed over the ground. He is best suited to live in a mountain.”

“It’s not that bad,” muttered Thorin.

Bilbo bopped his large nose, “it is that bad. You need glasses, like Balin.”

That made Thorin huff, “I am not old like Balin.”

“You are certainly not young, dear. Getting glasses would only help you.”

“Dwarves don’t need glasses.”

“I will let Balin know that, shall I?”

Vorin hissed, “We can get Uncle Thorin glasses later. Tell us what happened next!”

* * *

_The walk had started out nicely enough. Bilbo lead the way at first, chatting about everything under the sun and the moon. It was good that his previous embarrassment was gone. Thorin had found his childhood creation quite lovely- being terribly honest. Even if they dealt more with ‘Elves’ than Dwarves. Young Bilbo’s creativity was absolutely beautiful, and heartwarming and-_

“ _So where are we going?”_

_Thorin stopped dead in his tracks. They had already reached the edge of Hobbiton, trees growing tall on the sides. There was a stillness in the sky, stars twinkling high above. Everything was beautiful, and Bilbo looked at Thorin with the widest pairs of expectant eyes possible._

_He could easily put Kili to shame._

“ _Um,” Thorin shifted the picnic basket to another hand, “Just...around here. There is a clearing I found which was quite lovely.”_

_While coming back from Ered Luin, Thorin had stopped a field surrounded by trees. Under the sun it looked very welcoming, with small yellow flowers growing in the grass. He had stopped there for some time to rest and gather his energy._

_Now, Thorin knew where the clearing was. He knew how it looked. It was just that...under the moonlight...pathways changed._

_At first Bilbo did not mind. He and Thorin continued with their conversation. They talked about everything under the sun- the books Bilbo liked to read, Thorin’s home Erebor, Bilbo’s favorite meals, Thorin’s favorite meals, Bilbo’s extended family, Erebor, botany, fighting, Erebor, Thorin’s craft, Bilbo’s craft and did he mention Erebor?_

_Thorin was in the middle of describing the large forges when a loud sound startled him. He was ready to draw out the small knife he kept hidden in his boot when the sound came again. Blinking incredulously, Thorin turned to see Bilbo clutching his stomach._

“ _Oh dear,” mumbled the Hobbit, “That never happens.”_

_Thorin blinked owlishly._

“ _Are we truly past dinner and supper?”_

_Thorin looked up to gather the position of moon in the sky to find the sky covered by the canopy. He looked around, watching the thick clutches of trees and leaves._

“ _Thorin,” there was a certain edge to Bilbo’s voice, “Are we- lost?”_

_Thorin immediately shook his head, “We are certainly not lost! Come on, I will find us the clearing.”_

_He grabbed Bilbo’s hand which made the Hobbit squeak and took off. He had marked the way. With a sign on teh tree. Perhaps he would have missed it while conversing with Bilbo._

* * *

“We had already crossed the mark twice by then,” snorted Bilbo, “did not realize until the morning.”

“So you got lost in a forest at night?” asked Fili, eyes wide.

Bilbo lightly glared at Thorin. The dwarf’s face remained impassive, even as he looked around.

With a sigh, Bilbo said, “That wasn't even the worst of it.”

“Then what was?”

“Wolves.”

* * *

_The howls that hunted Bilbo from the Fell Winter shook him to his very bone. He clutched Thorin’s hands, his growling stomach forgotten. Food could wait. It would have to wait. Never mind that he was feeling a tad bit woozy._

_Thorin handed over the basket to him and pulled out a long knife from somewhere inside his clothes. Bilbo blinked, really unsure on how to comprehend it._

“ _You are carrying weapons?” whispered Bilbo._

_Thorin did not look back, his eyes fixed in front, “For safety purposes.”_

“ _In the Shire?”_

_His answer was another howl. Bilbo gulped down every other question he had in favour of remaining absolutely still._

_The leaves and branches cracked at a distance, and Bilbo’s heart began to beat erratically. He wasn’t ready to face those beasts just yet._

_Was this how he was going to die? Mauled by wolves and taking the Dwarf-King with him? Oh, his stomach was getting unbearable uncomfortable now. He wanted food._

_What wouldn’t Bilbo give for a nice table spread, with his mother on the other side and some good meat. Under the warm light of candles and lantern, chicken roast spread on the table, with break and marmalade in a corner. Perhaps some special bread, like garlic. He wouldn’t say no tomatoes either. Maybe a salad spread, with oil dressing._

_Another howl pierced the air, and it was closer._

_Bilbo’s mind continued to think of food. Oh, when the bread was baked just right it would melt into his mouth, leaving behind an aftertaste of garlic and butter. The spices from his mother’s chicken would rest back, reminding him of the spices she had used. The sweet taste of sugar and cream would rest deep in his heart._

_A twig snapped, and Bilbo could see the eyes of the beast._

_Bilbo gulped, and the very next moment, his stomach let out a loud growl just as he let out a burp._

_Everything froze. Thorin’s muscles tightened. His hand clutched Bilbo tightly. His other hand held the knife in a way meant to kill._

_Only, to their surprise, the wolf yelped. It looked around with a whine, and ran back, taking the rest of the pack with it._

_Thorin slowly turned back, his eyes widened in disbelief. Bilbo stood there, absolutely shocked to his core._

“ _...what?” choked out Thorin._

“ _I am hungry.”_

* * *

There was a beat of silence, before all four dwarves let out a howling laughter. Fili held on to the handles of his chair lest he fall. Vorin fell back and then tumbled down the bed, hitting his head on the ground. All the while he could not contain his laughter. Kili was wiping the tears from his eyes as he lay back on the bed. He clutched his stomach- it hurt physically to laugh this much. Thorin’s face was buried into Bilbo’s neck and hsi whole body was shaking with laughter.

Bilbo himself was getting redder.

“it’s not that funny!”

That elicited another bout of laughter into the room. Fili was the first one to get it under control, as he looked at Bilbo with tear-stained cheeks.

“Bilbo...Idad...you scared off wolves, tremendously killing beasts...with the sound of your hunger.”

Bilbo crossed his arms with a huff and pouted. Thorin, finally getting it under control, sat up and pressed a kiss on Bilbo’s cheeks.

“You were magnificent.”

“I thought you were going to leave me then and there,” muttered Bilbo, playing with a lock of hair, “It was embarrassing. But of course, back then I didn’t know Dwarves had burping contests.”

“You...scared off...wolves...with a burp,” Kili fell into another bout of laughter. Bilbo lightly kicked him on the side which had him wincing in pain.

Vorin jumped back on the bed, looking at Bilbo with puffy eyes, “Next time we find wolves I am taking you. Just am.”

With a groan and a swat, Bilbo buried his face into his hands. Thorin merely chuckled and wrapped his arms around Bilbo’s shoulder.

* * *

_In the end they did not find the clearing. Bilbo somehow took charge and lead Thorin to their old practice arena beside the river. He settled down and got the basket open, devouring the sandwiches his mother had prepared._

_When he had consumed some ten pieces, he looked up at Thorin with a tilt of head, somewhat embarrassed somewhat confused, “Aren’t you going to sit?”_

_Thorin blinked. Yes, he should sit down. He should also never underestimate Hobbits again in his life._

_His One, his beloved, scared off a bloodthirsty animal by his own hunger. The small Half-Hobbit, with large soft bellies and hairy leathery feet scared off an animals with sharp claws and teeth._

_As he picked up the sandwich and munched, Thorin was slightly aware of the fact that it tasted delicious. But he was also not sure how to communicate that._

“ _We should sleep,” he instead blurted out._

_The sandwich stopped halfway between the basket and Bilbo’s mouth. He looked at Thorin, blinking owlishly._

“ _It’s late,” Thorin explained softly, “We can travel once the sun is out. If the wolves comes back, it is only safe.”_

“ _They won’t so close to the dwellings,” muttered Bilbo, “Winter is gone. Must have been farmer Maggot’s hounds.”_

_Thorin hummed. It didn’t matter. He was still a bit shocked._

* * *

“I see why you thought it was a failure,” Thorin said with a nod.

Bilbo nodded triumphantly, “All the while we sat there you had such a frown on your face. You growled a bit there too.”

Thorin scratched his neck, “Yes, I was just thinking.”

“Well I didn’t know that,” Bilbo pointed out, “With my complaining of hunger and then...that incident, it was only logical.”

“I did forget the way,” accepted Thorin, “I had expected you to not accept when I asked again.”

“Booring!” Kili whined, “Tell us what happened next!”

Bilbo huffed, “Nothing more happened. We just slept together and then went home.”

When Kili threw them a suggestive look, Bilbo cried, “Not like that!”

“Well, maybe not this, but what about other times?” Vorin asked, jumping on the bed like a toddler, “I don’t doubt there is a lack of adventure in your ‘unofficial’ courting.”

Thorin rolled his eyes, “While you are right, it wasn’t as exciting.”

“Well,” Bilbo mused, “The time we stole back the silverware and destroyed Lobelia’s pie comes second close.”

Thorin hummed, “That’s right. And when we were ambushed by your Took cousins.”

“Oh yes,” Bilbo nodded, the memory coming back, “Do you remember when Aunt Mira found us?”

“Mahal!” groaned Thorin, “I would rather not. Every woman from your mother’s family is a scary enough.”

When the two turned, they were faced with expectant faces of three dwarflings.

“No,” both said together.

The faces fell. Thorin got up, pushing Fili’s chair, “All right, all of you out. We will see you at dinner if time allows for it. Shoo!”

The boys groaned, but allowed themselves to be lead away. Thorin clicked the door shut behind him, and turned to Bilbo with a raised eyebrow.

“ _Nothing more happened?_ ” Thorin asked, crossing the room with a strut, “So have I forgotten the happenings of the next morning as well?”

Bilbo grumbled, but there was a hint of smile on his face, “Well, I wasn’t going to tell that to the boys! As it is poor Fili is scarred.”

Thorin hummed, climbing up on the bed, “Yes, I imagine it isn’t too proper.”

“Damn right it isn’t.”

“Yet I was woken up that morning with some very creative uses of your mouth.”

Bilbo huffed, wrapping an arm around Thorin’s neck, “How was I to know Dwarves had different practices? You certainly never told me!”

Thorin nuzzled Bilbo neck, laughing slightly, “Hmm. That is my mistake.”

“Very much so,” Bilbo mused, “Oh, when you woke up so shocked I was sure you were leave me to fend for myself.”

Thorin pulled back with a grin, “I will accept, the thought did cross my mind. But then it would have been very improper for me to leave my One undefended.”

Humming, Bilbo all but climbed onto Thorin’s laps, “Thank you very much for not abandoning me, dear. And thank you, for teh other chance.”

Pushing the curls out of Bilbo’s face, Thorin smiled, “As if I could ever let you go.”

As they pushed their foreheads together, Thorin asked, “Your hair’s long. I should start braiding it.”

“You always have my permission, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write smut. I can't. If I could the last part would have been steamy. Enjoy teh ambiguity and let your mind take control!   
> This is the end of first Thilbo date. next chapter will be Killel and I really love them but haven't been able to explore them much. So yeah, hope you have fun! Thank you so much for all the reviews!!


	3. Start a new chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili goes to Dale. Tauriel is in Dale. Make the connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAND here it is. This is purely Kili/Tauriel fluff and Kili being a dork. I love these two so much, and honestly, both movies and the fanfiction really don't do the couple a lot of justice. Except for a few amazing works, it's like yeah, they are in love. Bro, give me fluff!!! Give me awkwardness! Give me drama!!! So yeah, all that I even wanted right here for you all.
> 
> Kili/Tauriel will play a large part in the sequel, along with the obvious Thilbo AND Fili/???? Yeah, I am not giving away that surprise yet.   
> Let me know for any requests, for any prompts and anything under the sun in the comments. Have fun lovelies!!!

As luck would have it, or rather, Thorin (since he was the one actually running the mountain with Frerin. Thrain was sick and the lords did not listen to him and in general Erebor was a mess) it was decided that they needed to send a group of Royals to Dale for the next exchange of coins and trade agreement. Frerin was the obvious choice since he had been conducting trade with Bard for years. Reya would follow her father, unflinching, loyal and ready to learn. Usually, Thorin would have suggested Fili, but the recent bouts of pain in his leg was making him almost immobile. Thorin himself needed to stay back and either of the (potential) consorts were more busy making sure that Erebor was habitable for the upcoming caravan.

Which left Vorin and Kili.

The young Durin had to look at his youngest cousin with those wide puppy eyes, tears threatening to spill and lips wobbling just once. Vorin threw up his hands in the air and walked out to find his mother, to complain about ‘useless older cousins’ who were ‘too childish’ and “Amad I want a younger sibling!” at which point Dreya would raise a perfect eyebrow and point at Bilbo’s stomach.

“So you are coming with us,” Frerin said with a smile. Kili grinned up at his Uncle, and then at Reya. She merely rolled her eyes as Frerin began to direct him about what to do next.

The journey to Dale was merely an hour at most, but with constructions and winter still surrounding the desolate lands, it was decided that the group would stay overnight in the city of men. There would be a small feast of close friends, and Kili knew that automatically included Tauriel.

So that was how Fili found himself groaning in pain as Kili talked his ear off.

“...So I am thinking of the blue tunic, though the red one is not too bad. Do you think I should wear jewellery? On one hand, we don’t want to boast anything to Dale, but then, Tauriel would love mithril and gems. She is fond of sapphires, and why wouldn’t she be? She is as pure as the starlight that falls upon the mountain. Have you seen her eyes, Fili?”

“No, I have more important jobs,” muttered Fili.

Kili ignored him, pushing his underclothes in the satchel, “They are like green Amethyst. And green Topaz. And even green sapphires. Those green hues are like those early spring leaves, newly erupted buds glistening in the morning dew, with the splash of sun hitting just right. It shines, nadad, like the light of the Valar.”

Fili sat up on his elbows, glaring at Kili’s back. The younger prince remained unaware of that, eyes fixed at a distance, a foolish smile on his face.

“Say that to her face without spluttering.”

Kili immediately sent Fili a betrayed look. He merely raised an eyebrow, challenging him to say anything. Groaning, Kili pushed the red tunic as well.

“You are no use at all,” grumbled Kili, “I am going to find Vorin.”

Fili fell back, hearing the door close, “I will pray for the poor boy.”

* * *

The group was due to leave afternoon the next day. It was decided that Thorin and Dreya would see off the group. They would leave after lunch, taking the chest and the letter to Bard. Frerin, Reya and Kili were to sit through the meeting discussing trade arrangements. Then, they would retire to reconvene at night and have a feast. The company would leave early next morning, and reach the mountain before the rush hour, or as Bilbo put it, before elevensies.

Of course, everyone knew that with Kili accompanying them things just might change.

The lad who would never wake up before the third bell was up at the crack of dawn, having taken a bath (“A rarity in itself” muttered Thorin, nursing his backache). He ran around the carts, checking the records and agreements over and over again. While his eyes were fixed on the scrolls, his mind was clouded with the image of a laughing elf, her head thrown back and a jingling in the air.

“Laddie?” Balin said slowly.

Kili hummed, “Yes, Balin?”

“Are you done reading the records?”

“Um, yeah!” Kili said triumphantly, handing it over, “Everything looks good.”

Balin raised an eyebrow, “That’s surprising, considering you were holding it upside down.”

A loud sort echoed in the hallway, and Reya did not even deem it important enough to hide her amusement as Kili turned red. Balin shook his head, reaching for the scroll himself and going over the details.

“I will just...go there...”

“Good idea,” muttered Balin as Kili hurried down, “Save me from love-struck Durins. Mahal, give Fili have some grace when the lad finds his One.”

* * *

By the time the group actually left, Kili had run all around Erebor at least twice. Even Thrain’s glare or Bilbo’s fussing could not stop him. When the rams trotted out of Erebor’s gates, Frerin had to tie their animals together lest Kili ran off.

They reached Dale around what Bilbo would call the afternoon tea. The gates, having been destroyed by dragon fire and the battle was built anew. The yellow bricks and red tiles were a reflection of the past, reminding Frerin of his childhood. There was just a scratch at a corner, and a corner where a metal plaque was to be placed the day Dale would re-open again.

The Dwarves were welcomed by young soldiers who led them to the City hall. Bard greeted them, wearing simple clothes. As he and Frerin shared a hug, Kili peeped around.

“She won’t be here,” Reya mentioned offhandedly.

Kili blinked, turning to face his cousin, “Whatever do you mean?”

“What I mean is that Tauriel will not be back before the feast.”

“Why not?”

“There was a group of orcs spotted not far from the borders of Mirkwood,” Reya informed him as they climbed off their rams, “Tauriel would have to lead a battalion.”

Kili blinked. He did not know of any such orc pack. Had they been there long? When did the news even arrive?

“This morning,” said Reya, following Bard and Frerin.

“But how?” Kili asked, confused.

Reya shook her head, “Keep your eyes and ears open, Kili. Now, excuse me.”

Thus Kili was left alone with his thoughts as Reya sought out Bard’s son. He followed them numbly to the rooms, his mind fixed on Tauriel.

What if something happened? Orcs had lessened, but they were still persistent. Tauriel was not with Elves, but men. They were still learning to be a good army. What if something happened?

“Nephew?”

Kili looked up, blinking furiously. Frerin patted his back, a knowing smile on his face, “Tauriel will be fine. You will see her at dinner.”

“But Reya-”

“My daughter likes to be paranoid,” Frerin said with a sigh, “She doesn’t get it from us. I think Thorin’s genes skipped a few members of the family.”

“Yes but what if-”

“Tauriel is a trained warrior and has lived long,” Frerin reminded him, “She has known how to kill orcs.”

“Yes but-”

“Kili,” Frerin said firmly, “Calm down. If you don’t see her tonight, then we shall worry, aye?”

He did not have a retort to that, so Kili nodded. Witha smile, Frerin patted his cheeks and said, “Go freshen up. Talks start soon.”

* * *

“So...he is besotted?”

Frerin groaned at Bard’s question, “He is worse than Gloin waxing poetry about his wife. I have spent exactly three hours with that dwarf and I can’t stand to hear any more praises of Rili,” shuddering, Frerin added, “I haven’t even met her, yet know that she loves steak.”

Bard grinned, “If it’s any consolation, Tauriel is no better. When she heard Prince Kili were to join this time, she missed her target.”

“No!” Frerin gasped, mouth parted in surprise, “You are serious? Tauriel missed the target?”

Bard hummed, “The feast is going to be fun, my friend.”

“oh, it is,” grinned Frerin, “It so is.”

* * *

The trade arrangements mostly went well. Frerin and Bard handled the words with much expertise. Most clauses were agreed upon, and those which created problems were immediately rectified. Reya and Sigrid both piped up at moments. The presence of Princesses speaking instead of the Princes irked many lords, but both Bard and Frerin ignored them.

Kili was surprised to find that he actually learnt something. Though his mind was mostly focused on an elf a long way away, he could understand what the lords talked of. It was mostly about materials and foodstuffs, and agreements of how Dale would work in the days to come- as a trading city as well as a partner fo Erebor.

The meeting came to an end, and Kili joined his fellow Dwarrows to leave. He was feeling much better and was looking forward to the feast at night.

Just as they exited the Townhall, the sound of a Bugle stopped all. The Men and Dwarrows stood in attention as horses galloped into the city. Kili held his breath as they came in view.

The first he saw was the red hair of his beloved. It was still as smooth, despite being in a battle. There was a smear of orcish blood on her clothes and a bit of disarray. The soldiers behind her, mostly young men, looked tired and dirty. She meanwhile, looked like nothing had touched her.

She stopped right in front of the stairs and climbed down. Her eyes raked over the people and stopped over at Kili. A small smile graced her lips, and Kili could barely hold back his grin.

“My Lord Bard, Lord Silvertongue” Tauriel said with a perfect bow, but those who knew her could hint the sarcasm in her voice.

Bard’s lips thinned, in what was clearly fond irritation, “Tauriel. What is the news?”

She stood straight, her soldiers convening behind her, “The orcs have been dealt with. They wore Moria’s mark.”

“Moria’s?” Frerin frowned, “That’s...troubling.”

Tauriel nodded, “All Gundabad orcs were destroyed in the battle, but those from Moria and other places still come.”

“Clearly they have some other leader,” muttered Frerin, frowning, “Orcs might be stubborn but leaderless they are like a headless chicken.”

Bard hummed, “We will need to talk of this. Tauriel, well done. Rest, we shall meet and discuss this later.”

Nodding, and with another short bow, Tauriel turned and gave a command to her soldiers. All moved in unison and followed their leader. They were never as graceful as the Elves, yet clearly much better than the ragtag army from the Battle.

Kili watched her go, worry coursing through his veins. Just as she turned around the corner, he caught her eyes from the corner.

They would talk at night.

* * *

No other race could throw a party quite like the Dwarrows. Hobbits came very close. Men were simply sad. So those who had accompanied the Durins decided to teach Men how to throw a real party.

By the time dinner came to an end, Reya and Bain were engaged in an ale content which was being overseen by a worried Bard. Tilda was dancing with Frerin, the two giggling as he twirled her around. At every corner Men and Dwarrows were dancing, ale flowing freely. Food was yet scarce, so no food fight but the music was overflowing.

Kili chuckled as Bain burped and looked sick yet Reya continued to drown yet another mug of ale. He was nursing his own cup but had so far not engaged in any such competition. Looking at his cousin Kili devised plans to have a party once the caravans from Ered Luin arrived. He could already see Fili, Gimli and Reya battling over who could drink more ale. While Fili was lightweight and liked to pretend he could hold his liquor, Gimli was the true hero.

“Away from the celebration?”

A smile automatically spread on his face. Kili put down his mug and looked up, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

“My celebration has come here.”

Tauriel ducked and shook her head. Despite that, there was a faint blush on her cheeks.

“Be careful, Prince,” she said, taking Kili’s mug from his hands, “It’s your Uncle who loves to spin appeasing words. I dare think he wouldn’t be too happy if you were to steal his title.”

Grinning, Kili turned and leaned on the pillar. He crossed his arms, looking up at Tauriel, “Why, he is old now. It’s only right he pass on to someone who matches his skills.”

Tauriel shook her head, “If he hears you call him old, Silvertongue will challenge you to a duel.”

“Nah, Amad will kill him if he were to hurt me,” Kili grinned, “I am safe and at your disposal for long.”

Tauriel raised an eyebrow, “Is that so?”

At Kili's hum, she took a swig of the ale. In Kili’s eyes, she even made that look graceful. How someone could do that was beyond his understanding. Kili was sure that none of the other Elves could do that. It was something unique to Tauriel.

“What do you stare at?”

“You,” Kili said easily.

Tauriel let out a small laugh, turning to see the debacle. Bain had fallen while Reya rose victorious. Bard was clearly torn between cheering his good friend and helping her son.

“Sometimes it is hard to understand you.”

“Is it? I like to think I am quite open about my words and intentions.”

Tauriel took in a deep breath, the smile slipping just barely from her lips, “Oh, and what would that be?”

Kili hummed, turning back to look at Sigrid carry Bain away, “There is someone who had quite caught my eye. I would approach her, but it’s a nasty business, being a prince and all.”

“Is that so?” Tauriel asked softly.

Kili nodded, pulling up another mug of ale. He was sure it was the liquor giving him strength, “I wish to court her.”

Tauriel gasped, “That’s...ambitious. Do you know what she expects?”

“That is the problem,” muttered Kili, “For as much as I adore her, I don’t know much about her. And well, we have never said such words to each other.”

“Perhaps she too worries the same,” murmured Tauriel, “You would find the minds of people are not that different. Even with ages as obscure as our...races, we are all yet beings of this world.”

“That is true,” said Kili, “Say, Tauriel?”

“Hmm?”

“If I were to ask her to a Hobbitish courting, do you think she would agree?”

That certainly got Tauriel’s attention. She looked down at Kili with an amused smile, “Unless it’s a Hobbit you wish to court, I don’t understand how a Hobbitish courting would do the trick.”

“Well, you see I was asking my Uncle Bilbo-”

“-Bothering, I presume”

“Harsh,” pouted Kili, “He was the one who decided to tell the tale.”

“Ah.”

“yes, you would find there are rumours being spread about me.”

“Then I would keep in mind not to let them muddle my views.”

“Thank you,” sniffed Kili. The effect was lost as the smile spread on his face, “But yes, Hobbits like to do things in a simple way. Those who intend to court merely spend some time together. Courting gifts are a secondary thing and they aren’t decided unless the two individuals have spent enough time with each other.”

Tauriel hummed, “That certainly sounds interesting.”

“Isn’t it?” Kili grinned, “It’s a good way. To know the one who has captured your heart.”

Tauriel ducked her head, barely able to hide her blush, “If the one capturing your heart is such a flirt, perhaps yes, that is a good idea.”

Now it was Kili’s turn to blush. He hurriedly put the mug to his mouth to hide his blush.

The two stood in silence as a dance performance came to an end. Tilda and Frerin bowed to each other and walked out. The music that next began was more upbeat, something like the cavern songs that Bofur sang. Reya pulled Sigrid onto the stage, despite her protests. They were laughing openly, something Kili had never seen her cousin do so.

“I think she would agree.”

Kili blinked, looking at Tauriel with a frown.

“To a Hobbitish courting at first,” she explained, her eyes fixed on the dance.

Kili’s mouth fell open. He stared at Tauriel as she continued to watch the dance. She just...accepted. She said yes. To a courting. Tauriel said yes. To kili. To a Hobbit. A hobbitish courting. To going out. She said yes. She was smiling. Kili asked her. They were going to-

“Kili?”

Shutting his mouth tight, Kili looked at Tauriel’s puzzled face, “Yes, hi.”

That made the elf chuckle, “Hello.”

“You would go out with me?” he asked, blinking furiously. Did he have too much ale? Was he dreaming yet again? If this turned out to be Fili playing a prank someone was soon to get a broken nose.

“Go...out?” Tauriel asked, confused.

Kili’s head went up and down, “That’s what Bilbo called it. Spending time with each other.”

“Ah,” Tauriel’s face turned into an understanding, “Yes. I think I would love to go out with you Kili.”

The sound that escaped his throat was certainly not dwarven. It was like the whining of a dog, but also cuter. Tauriel chuckled, ducking her head yet again.

"Tomorrow, Ravenhill? At night?"

Tauriel smiled, "I believe that's amiable. Did I mention how lovely your blue tunic looks?

That broke Kili. The smile he had one his face was messed up, and his brain was fired. Tauriel saw it too and was clearly taking pleasure in his discomfort.

She was so beautiful.

“I, um, thank you,” he scratched his head, “I think I am going to dance. With Tilda.”

“She is a talented young girl,” Tauriel nodded in affirmative, “Go on.”

With a stiff nod, Kili marched to the dancing foor. Only, he overlooked the lower tables and ended up falling over one of them. As he crashed into the empty mugs, Tauriel was barely able to suppress her chuckle.

Kili sat back up, looking back with an emebrassed grin. Tauriel gave him a reassuring nod as he stood up and walked over to Tilda.

“ ‘Oh, I would love to go out with you Kili’.”

Tauriel would never admit it, but she let out a squeak. The mug in her hand was saved, barley so, as she turned to see Frerin stand beside her with a shit eating grin on his face.

“When did you get here?” she demanded, her voice immediately going neutral.

“We have been here for long.”

Tauriel turned to see Bard leaning on the wall behind, a mug of ale in hsi hands. With a sigh, Tauriel put down her mug and glared at the two old friends.

“Bowman. Silvertongue,” she said warningly.

“Oh that tone doesn’t work anymore,” Frerin pointed out, “Not after you just flirted with my nephew and made such sweet comments.”

“Just let me know if I were to lose my Captain of guard, woudl you?” said Bard, coming to stand where Kili was standing until a few moments ago.

Tauriel spluttered, “We- no, Kili and I- we just- oh Bard!”

As Frerin choked on his drink, Bard looked at the dwarf, “What did I say? Spluttering and falling over. It’s not just your nephew.”

“Mahal!” wheezed Frerin, “If this is what Dreya and I were like when we courted, I do not blame you for teasing.”

“Oh you two were much worse,” muttered Tauriel, pushing back her hair.

“So you accept you are foolstruck?” teased Frerin.

Unable to answer, Tauriel slammed down her mug and walked off, leaving the dwraf and the man laughing to themselves. They watched as she grabbed Kili and began to dance. The song had changed into a low meoldy so they moved with much grace, yet it was funny watching the two sway to the tune with their height difference.

“This is going to be so much fun,” Frerin said, taking a sip of his ale.

Bard nodded, “Aye. I can’t wait to see this develop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are my elixir. leave your comments down below!!!!


End file.
